Ultraman Tiga
:This article is about the character. For the television series, see Ultraman Tiga (Series). '' '''Ultraman Tiga' is an Ultra that first appeared in the first episode of the 1996 television series Ultraman Tiga. Appearance To be added Origins To be added History ''Ultraman Tiga and Melba in ''The One Who Inherits the Light]]In the year 2008, Ultraman Tiga was petrified in a golden pyramid along with his two companions. They were eventually discovered by GUTS, who had dispatched to search for the pyramid that was spoken of in a holographic message from an ancient civilization. They intended to find Tiga and his companions in an effort to stop Golza and Melba, but the two monsters arrived at the pyramid shortly after GUTS did, destroying it along with Tiga's companions. In an attempt to save Tiga's petrified body, Daigo Madoka tried to stop the two monsters in his GUTS Wing. After realizing that his attacks didn't hurt Golza and Melba, Daigo then tried to fall back, and while doing so, Melba fired his Melba Nick Ray at Daigo's GUTS Wing. Before his aircraft crashed, Daigo transformed into a being of light and was then adsorbed into Tiga. This allowed Tiga to merge with the GUTS pilot, rejuvenating the Ultra, who then engaged in battle against the two monsters. After a short fight, Golza retreated by burrowing underground and Tiga killed Melba with his Zeperion Ray. Later, the holographic message told Daigo that he and Tiga were one being, implying that he was a reincarnation of Tiga. With GUTS on his side, Tiga would continue to defend Earth, facing many more opponents, including Kyrieloid, Ligatron, Gagi, Silvergon, Goldras and Evil Tiga. in Master of Darkness]]During the end of Tiga's time defending Earth, Japan was attacked by Gijera, a servant of the Master of Darkness. After Gijera was defeated, Tiga and Ultraman fought against Yanakargi, a kaiju summoned by Charijya. Prior to the defeat of Yanakargi, the second and final servant of the Master of Darkness, Zoiger attacked Japan. After the first Zoiger was destroyed, Tiga's final fight was against Gatanothor, the master of darkness, who threatened to drown humanity in a dreamlike euphoria. In spite of his efforts, Tiga was defeated by the evil lord and was petrified once again. The hopes of the children of the world revived Tiga, to which the children transformed into beings of light to merge with the Ultra. This rejuvenation allowed Tiga to transform into his Glitter form, which was powerful enough to destroy Gatanothor. Now that Tiga's time defending Earth had ceased, Daigo lost his ability to transform to Ultraman Tiga, due to the Spark Lens disintegrated into dust after the battle. ''Ultraman Tiga Side Story: Revival of the Ancient Giant To be added Ultraman Tiga: The Final Odyssey To be added Ultraman Tiga & Ultraman Dyna: Warriors of the Star of Light To be added Ultraman Tiga, Ultraman Dyna, & Ultraman Gaia: The Decisive Battle in Hyperspace To be added Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers To be added Ultraman Ginga To be added Ultraman Ginga: Theater Special in ''Ultraman Ginga: Theater Special]] To be added ''Ultraman Ginga S the Movie: Showdown! 10 Ultra Warriors To be added Ultraman X the Movie: Here Comes! Our Ultraman To be added Ultraman Orb right) alongside other Ultra Fusion Cards assisting Orb in the final episode of ''Ultraman Orb]] To be added Abilities To be added Forms To be added Gallery Design To be added Trivia *To be added References Category:Ultras Category:Heisei Ultras Category:The Super 8 Ultra Brothers Ultras Category:Ultraman X the Movie Ultras